Uma grande mulher
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Clark se afasta da Terra e Bruce tem a chance de se reaproximar de Lois.
1. Chapter 1

Lois andava sozinha pelas ruas de Metropolis. A sua vida não era mais a mesma, ela não era mais a mesma. Já que a alegria natural que tinha, havia partido, junto com o seu marido, que havia se empenhado numa viagem, para ajudar seus compatriotas a consruírem um novo planeta. Ela estava voltando do médico, havia recebido uma ótima notícia, mas não tinha com quem compartilhá-la. Ela estava grávida.

"Lois!" Uma voz bem conhecida a chama. "Bruce!" Ela vai ao encontro dele, e eles trocam um longo abraço. Para Lois era reconfortante a presença de Bruce, estar em seus braços trazia uma segurança, uma paz, que por um momento a fez esquecer a dor que passava. Já Bruce sentia uma incontrolável alegria. Era impossível negar o que sentia por ela. O sentimento que ele sempre tentava reprimir em respeito a Clark, sempre aflorava quando ele encontrava Lois Lane.  
"Como você está?" Perguntava ele, preocupado.  
"Bem, na medida do possível." Lois sorri forçado. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu com esses super-heróis da Liga que resolveram me visitar ultimamente. Você, Arthur, Diana, Wally... até o John já veio me visitar"  
"Estamos preocupados com você"  
"Vocês tem uma galáxia pra cuidar. Eu consigo sobreviver, não precisam se preocupar"  
"Mas eu me preocupo Lois!" Ele fala decidido, conseguindo arrancar um sorriso dela.  
-------

Um ano havia passado. Lara já havia completado três meses, mas ainda não conhecera o pai, Clark Kent, que ainda estava em algum lugar no espaço. Lois ainda recebia visitas da Liga da Justiça, mas nenhuma delas tão frequente quanto as de Bruce Wayne. Ele havia ajudado Lois a recuperar o seu espírito destemido e jovial, aos poucos ela estava voltando a ser o que realmente era. Ao lado dela, Bruce deixava de lado a seriedade e as sombras que sempre o perseguiam, ela o deixava mais leve. Há um ano, Bruce vinha se aproximando cada vez mais de Lois. Ele sabia que reconquistá-la seria difícil, pois qualquer um poderia ver o quanto ela amava Clark. Mas ele não esteve presente nos momentos que ela mais precisou, ele prefiriu abandoná-la para ajudar pessoas que ele conhecera a pouco tempo.

Lois e Bruce estavam voltando do restaurante, algo que havia virado uma rotina para eles.

" E Lara..como está"  
"Bem! Cada dia maior." Lois desvia o olhar, para não chorar, ao lembrar de que Clark ainda não conhecia a filha e nem sabia que era pai

Bruce levanta o rosto de Lois delicadamente, e com uma enorme coragem, possuindo seus sentidos, ele faz o que sempre quis fazer. Ele beija Lois, que para a sua surpresa, corresponde. Lois, fica perdida em meio aos beijos de Bruce, mas ela consegue reunir forças para afastá-lo.

"Isso não pode acontecer!" Ela o afasta.  
"Não pode ou você não quer que aconteça?" Bruce a encara firme nos olhos.  
"As duas coisas. Eu o amo demais para fazer isso com ele"  
"Você acha que ele volta"  
"Ele me prometeu. Ele sempre cumpre o que promete."

Bruce sorri forçado.

"Parece que esse é o meu destino, ser abandonada por causas que outros julgam serem mais importantes... Primeiro você, depois o A.C. e agora o Clark"  
"Lois eu já disse que sinto muito pelo que fiz e "  
"Bruce, não precisa se desculpar, você fez o que era certo. E Gothan agradece por isso, se você ficasse Batman não existiria"  
"Nem Superman e talvez nem Aquaman"  
"Anh? Como assim?" Lois estava surpresa com aquela declaração.  
"Se eu tivesse ficado, você não teria ido a Smallville, não teria conhecido o Clark e nem o Arthur. Clark poderia estar vivendo em Smallville, salvando as pessoas no anonimato. A.C. talvez não teria se tornado tão amigo de Clark, e ainda poderia estar fazendo as coisas da pior maneira"  
"Você tá querendo dizer que"  
"Sem você, a humanidade perderia três heróis. Você é uma grande mulher Lois! O Clark tem muita sorte"  
"Eu que tenho sorte de ter vocês na minha vida." Lois se aproxima de Bruce e lhe dá um beijo no rosto. "Boa noite"  
"Boa noite, Lois"

Bruce vai embora, enquanto Lois entrava no prédio.

Já em seu apartamento, Lois está sentada com sua filha nos braços.

"Seu pai vai voltar...eu sei que ele vai... Você vai conhecê-lo...ele é maravilhoso...eu o amo muito... não sei se consigo viver sem ele."

Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto e Lois lembra de todas as promessas de Clark. Ele havia prometido que ela encontraria alguém especial, e ela encontrou. Ele prometeu que ela seria feliz, e ela nunca foi tão feliz como era agora. Ele prometeu que voltaria, e ela confiava que ele também cumpriria essa promessa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Na Torre da Liga, Mulher Gavião está monitorando os equipamentos quando recebe uma transmissão. Ela fica chocada com o que vê e chama todos os membros da Liga.

-Shayera, espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo por que eu tava desenrolando com uma gata e você me atrapalhou.- reclamava Flash.  
-Cadê o Bruce?- pergunta Shayera.  
- Não consegui achá-lo.- fala Diana.  
-Eu chamei vocês aqui para ver a transmissão que eu recebi. - Ela aperta o botão e o vídeo começa a rodar.

Aparece um ser de feições bastante repugnantes.

"Olá Liga da Justiça! Essa é uma transmissão muito especial, pelo menos para mim. Esse dia estrará para a história! O dia em que o Superman morreu."

Clark estava amarrado, mas antes que alguém fizesse qualquer coisa ele parte para cima do tal cara, fazendo com que ele cai sobre uns equipamentos causando um curto-circuito seguido de uma explosão.

Ao final do vìdeo, todos ficam chocados com o que veêm.

-Como isso pôde acontecer? Não! Eu não acredito! Ele não se foi. Ele pode ter sobrevivido.  
-Diana. Isso é impossível. Longe do sol amarelo o Clark é como qualquer outro.- dizia Kara com lágrimas nos olhos.  
-Quem vai contar a Lois?- pergunta Wally.  
-Eu vou!- diz AC, prontamente.  
------------

A campainha toca e Lois vai correndo atender. -Arthur! Que surpresa! Entra.- diz Lois abrindo caminho para ele.  
-Onde a Lara está?  
-Passando uns dias na fazenda com os avós.- Lois vê o olhar triste de AC e percebe que alguma coisa está errada- O que tá acontecendo?  
-Anh?- Ele é pego de surpresa, já que ainda estava pensando numa maneira de contar a Lois o que tinha acontecido.  
-AC você não consegue me enrolar não, anda logo. O que está acontecendo?  
-Nós recebemos um vídeo em que o Clark aparece e...- O coração de Lois acelera e ela ficava cada vez mais angustiada.- houve uma explosão.  
-Ah Meu Deus!- Lois não conseguia suportar a dor que estava sentindo.  
-Eu sinto muito.- Arthur abraça Lois, que se entrega ao choro.

continua... 


	3. Chapter 3

Os dias, meses e anos vinham passando de forma lenta e dolorosa para Lois. Poucas pessoas ficaram sabendo do ocorrido, apenas ela, os super-heróis da Liga, Chloe, Pete e Lana. Lois preferiu omitir isso de Martha, que já estava bem idosa e talvez não aguentaria saber que o filho havia morrido. Ela também decidiu omitir isso do resto do mundo, para que nenhum vilão no mundo ousasse comemorar a morte do seu amado marido. Ela aos poucos vinha retomando a sua vida, em todos os sentidos. Bruce, que a apoiou durante todas as dificuldades, estava se tornando mais que um amigo. Lois sabia que se era para confiar o seu coração a alguém que não fosse o Clark, esse algué só poderia ser Bruce Wayne.

6 anos depois da morte de Clark:

O Rancho Kent estava todo enfeitado com balões coloridos e motivos infantis. A mesa estava bastante enfeitada, com um bolo grande e cheia de docinhos. Um prato cheio para qualquer criança! Lois arrumava os últimos detalhes quando, alguém bate a porta.

-Bruce!- Lois o abraça.  
-Oi! Cadê a aniversariante?  
-Tá lá em cima sendo arrumada pela avó.  
-Já que a Sra Kent está lá em cima...- Bruce agarra Lois e lhe dá um beijo.  
-Bruce! Ela pode descer a qualquer momento! -Está bem!

Nesse momento, Lara desce as escadas e ao avistá-lo sai correndo ao encontro dele.  
-Tio Bruce!  
-Oi! -O que você trouxe pra mim?  
-Lara!- fala Lois repreendendo a filha.  
-Você só vai saber depois.- Bruce entrega o embrulho para Lois.  
-Isso não tem graça!- protesta Lara.  
-  
Enquanto, os radares da NASA, captam alguma coisa entrando na atmosfera terrestre, e ela está indo em direção ao Alaska.

Uma nave pousa num lugar frio e distante no Alaska. Um homem sai dela, utilizando um uniforme preto. Clark apenas olhava tudo em sua volta, era bom estar em casa de novo!  
--------

Aos poucos os convidados iam chegando e a pilha de presentes ia aumentando, o que deixava a pequena Lara muito feliz.

Clark já havia trocado de roupa e estava em pé diante do lugar que ele crescera. Ele podia ver que o lugar estava bastante agitado, o que o fazia duvidar se sua mãe ainda vivia ali, mas o "Kent" escrito na caixa de correios indicava que sim. Então ele decidiu entrar, mas antes preferiu olhar pela janela para ver o que estava acontecendo. Clark viu todos os seus amigos e sua mãe . Todos estavam batendo palmas e olhando para a frente, Clark olha para a mesma direção e encontra uma Lois e Bruce, felizes, ao lado de uma menina.

Clark estava transtornado. Ele não conseguia acreditar em como Lois podia ter feito isso com ele.Ainda mais com Bruce, que era o seu amigo. Clark vai embora dali, e seus pés o levam a casa da única pessoa, que ele achava, que o entenderia. Ele bate a porta na esperança que ela esteja em casa. Ela abre a porta e fica admirada com o que vê.

-Clark!- exclama a ex- Sra Ross antes de abraçar o seu amigo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lana o convida para entrar. Ela estava muito feliz de ver Clark novamente.

-Cadê o Pete?- pergunta ele.  
-Eu e o Pete não estamos mais juntos.- Ela sorri sem graça.  
-Eu sinto muito!-Clark a olha, penalizado- Vocês pareciam felizes.  
-As aparências enganam. Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas nós éramos infelizes juntos.

Nesse momento Clark se lembra que seu casamento também parecia que não estava nada bem, o que o deixava arrasado.

-Clark! Por que você fez isso com a gente, hein?  
-Anh?- Ele a olha, sem entender.  
-Se estava vivo por que não entro em contato? Por que não voltou? Por que deixou todos acreditar que estava morto?  
-O que?- Clark a encara, perplexo.  
-O vìdeo da explosão foi enviado para a Liga.  
-Meu Deus!  
-Todos pensaram que você tinha morrido -Me desculpa! Eu..eu..não sabia. Minha mãe? Como ela reagiu? E Lois?  
-Sua mãe nunca soube de nada. A Lois achou melhor não contar- diz Lana num tom acusador.  
-Ela fez bem! Minha mãe poderia nã aguentar. Mas e a Lois?  
-Ela? Bem, ela ficou mal por uns tempos, mas aos poucos voltou a ser o que era antes.  
-Quem ficou sabendo da minha morte?  
-Lois, eu, Pete, Chloe e os heróis da Liga. A Lois não deixou que mais ninguém soubesse.

Clark apenas sorri. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis Lois conseguia agir da melhor maneira.

-Você já foi visitar a sua mãe?  
-Eu fui até lá, mas tinha uma festa lá e eu não quis encomodar.  
-Festa? Ah! É o aniversário da Lara.  
-Lara?- Clark se surpreende com o nome.

continua... 


	5. Chapter 5

Diana estava sentada no refeitório da Liga, que pela quantidade de super heróis que possuía, estava bastante vazio, na verdade só havia ela ali, quer dizer, era isso que ela achava, até sentir que estava sendo observada e se deparar com a figura de seu amigo, que ela pensava estar morto.

-Clark!- Diana estava surpresa.- Eu..eu..eu pensei que.  
-Que eu estava morto?- Ele vai em direção a ela e eles se abraçam.  
-Mas o que aconteceu? Nós vimos quando tudo explodiu.  
-Parece que uma civilização vizinha estava monitorando tudo e nos ajudou. Krypton está a salvo.  
-Como Lois reagiu ao saber?  
-Er...eu..bem..eu .  
-Você ainda não foi vê-la?

Clark apenas balança a cabeça. Nessa hora Flash chega e se surpreende ao ver Superman, vivo.

-Então os rumores sobre sua morte eram falsos.- diz Flash -Parece que sim!- Eles se abraçam- Eu sei que você sentiu minha falta Wally.  
-É claro que eu senti! Não tinha nenhum outro super herói para eu competir! Sabe como é né?  
-Seis anos longe.. e ele não amadureceu nada!  
-Espere até conhecer o Kid Flash, ele ainda é parte dos Jovens Titãs, mas é igualzinho a esse aí!- fala Dianna rindo, olhando para Wally.

Aos poucos, os outros heróis foram chegando. Todos se surpreendiam ao ver Superman vivo, todos estavam emocionados. Porém nenhum deles percebeu a presença de Bruce, que os observava de longe. Ele estava muito feliz de ver seu amigo, mas algo dentro dele o deixava triste. Ele sabia que a volta de Clark, significaria o fim de seu relacionamento com Lois, já que ela nunca havia deixado de amá-lo.  
-----

Na escuridão da noite, que pairava sobre Metropolis, Batman abria, silenciosamente, a janela do apartamento de Lois, e coloca em cima da escrivaninha um envelope, onde se lia "Lois.  
------

Pela manhã, Lois acha o tal envelope, ao abrí-lo ela acha uma carta de despedida de Bruce,

"...Lois eu sinto muito. Sei que agora você não entende o porquê estou fazendo isso, mas você entenderá, e até me agradecerá por isso. Te amo! Adeus Lois"

Ela fica estarrecida, sem entender o real motivo que levara Bruce Wayne a terminar tudo.

continua... 


	6. Chapter 6

Lois já estava impaciente em frente a porta do quarto de sua filha.  
-Lara! Anda logo senão você vai se atrasar!- apressa ela.  
A campainha toca e Lois vai atendê-la. Ao abrir, ela se surpreende ao ver seu marido, que ela acreditava estar morto a 6 anos. Naquele momento, ela pôde entender, o porque Bruce mandou a carta, ele sabia que Clark havia voltado.  
-Oi Lois!  
-Oi Clark!

Tudo o que Lois queria fazer era abraçar seu marido e lhe dizer o quanto sentiu falta dele nos últimos anos, e contar que eles tem uma filha, mas era possível perceber uma certa frieza da parte de Clark. Parecia que os anos não fizeram bem para aquela relação. Parecia que o coração do Homem de Aço, também havia virado aço.

-Quando você voltou?- pergunta ela enquanto ele senta no sofá.  
-Ontem.  
-Você já falou com a sua mãe?  
-Eu não consegui falar com ela ontem, mas eu pedi a Lana que a avisasse.  
-Ah! A Lana...é claro!- Lois revira os olhos.- Suponho que você já tenha avisado a Liga?- Clark apenas balança a cabeça confirmando.-É estou vendo as suas prioridades. Lana, Liga e só agora você vem falar comigo? Clark eu sou a sua esposa!

Clark que estava com um olhar perdido, pela primeira vez encara Lois.

-Ah! Agora você é minha esposa? E Bruce Wayne?  
-O que tem o Bruce?  
-Eu vi vocês dois ontem na festa lá no Rancho. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?  
-Clark! Eu pensei que você estava morto, e o Bruce esteve ao meu lado durante todo o tempo. Você sabe que eu não fiz nada de errado.

O silêncio paira no ar. Embora o coração de Clark acreditasse em Lois, sua mente fazia um esforço contrário.  
-É melhor eu ir. Eu ainda preciso passar no Rancho e ver como minha mãe está.

Antes que Lois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lara que estava, em seu quarto se arrumando, aparece na sala. Clark se volta na direção dela, Era a mesma menina que ele havia visto na festa. Cabelos Castanhos claros, olhos azuis, um sorriso iluminador, e uma carinha de sapeca. Essa era Lara. Ele se surpreende ao perceber as semelhanças existentes entre eles. Então, Lara era sua filha? Mas como, se ele não podia ter filhos? Lara, que o estava encarando, sorri finalmente ao reconhecê-lo.  
-Papai!- ela corre e se joga nos braços de Clark.  
-Minha filha!- diz ele emocionado ao abraçá-la. Abraço que Lara esperava desde o dia em que nasceu. Lois observava a cena emocionada. Quantas vezes ela não sonhara com aquele dia!  
-Mamãe! Por que você não me avisou que o papai viria hoje?  
-Ele quis fazer uma surpresa para nós.- Ela e Clark acabam trocando um olhar, breve e significante.  
-Eu fiquei sabendo que ontem alguém fez aniversário.  
-Eu fiz 6 anos, papai!  
-E o que você quer de presente?  
-Eu quero voar com você. Assim como você voava com a mamãe.

Clark se surpreende ao saber que sua filha sabe do seu segredo.

-Ok! Então vai lá tirar esse uniforme, por que nós vamos passar o dia na casa da vovó.  
-Eba!- Comemora Lara, que vai direto para seu quarto.

Clark fica observando as fotos que estão na estante, quando Lois se aproxima.  
-Você acha que foi uma boa idéia contar pra ela o meu segredo?- pergunta ele, sem desviar o olhar das fotos.  
-Era a única maneira dela não se sentir uma estranha nesse mundo.- Clark a encara.  
-Então quer dizer.  
- É! Digamos que ela é uma super filha.- Ambos sorriem. O coração de Lois pulsava mais forte, devido a proximidade de seus corpos. No impulso, ela se aproxima mais dele e lhe dá um beijo apaixonado. Clark corresponde, seu coração já havia convencido sua mente.  
-Eu te amo Clark!- Ela fala olhando em seus olhos.  
-Também te amo, meu amor.- Ele sorri e volta a beijá-la. Lara, que já estava arrumada, sorri com a cena que vê.

-Papai!- chama ela, fazendo Lois e Clark pararem de se beijar e sorrirem, um pouco sem graça- Já estou pronta.  
-Então vamos logo! Lo, você vem?  
-Não posso! Se eu fizer isso o Perry me mata!  
-Ok! Voltamos pro jantar. Ah! E fala pro Perry que eu vou lá amanhã.  
-Tchau Clark!  
-Tchau Lois -  
Enquanto Lois, preparava o jantar Clark e Lara brincavam num super pique pega.  
-Lara o que eu já falei sobre supervelocidade dentro de casa, hein? -Mas mãe eu e o papai estamos.  
-Clark você também. Será que vocês dois poderiam parar?  
-Lara, sua mãe tem razão!- fala ele sentando-se no sofá.  
-A vovó não reclama quando eu faço isso na casa dela, e nem o tio Wally.  
-Lara já chega! Meu Deus do céu! De quem será que essa menina herdou tammanha teimosia?

Clark apenas olha para ela com um olhar acusador, fazendo Lois sorrir de volta.  
-Ok! O jantar está na mesa!- assim que ela termina de falar, Clark e Lara estão na mesa esperando a comida.

Depois de jantarem, Clark lava a louça enquanto Lara e Lois assistem televisão. Lara acaba adormecendo no sofá, Clark a leva para o quarto e a coloca na cama. Lois fica parada a porta observando, ao notar que estava sendo obsevado, Clark abraça Lois.  
-Ela é igualzinha a você!- sussurra ele.  
-É! Uma Lois Lane edição reformulada, agora com super poderes.  
-Alguma coisa ela tinha que ter puxado a mim né?  
Eles sorriem e fecham a porta do quarto. -Vem que agora eu vou colocar você pra dormir-diz Clark sorridente, puxando Lois pela mão.

Já no quarto, Clark começa a beijá-la de forma calma, mas o beijo vai esquentando, fazendo a respiração deles ficar ofegante. Lois estava tirando a blusa dele, quando gritos de socorro são ouvidos por eles.

-Eu não acredito!- reclama ela.  
-O dever me chama.- fala Clark um pouco contrariado.  
-Meu Deus! Fazem 6 anos, será que os vilões não poderiam dar só essa noite de folga?- protesta Lois.  
-Eu te amo Lois!  
-Também te amo!-Eles se beijam apaixonadamente.-Me espere acordada!- Clark sorri para ela, antes de sair voando pelos céus de Metropolis, enquanto Lois o observava da janela e pensava o quão veraz era aquele ditado: Atras de um grande homem, sempre existe uma grande mulher. Afinal, não é qualquer uma que aguentaria ser a Sra Superman, só mesmo Lois Lane. Só uma grande mulher! 


End file.
